


baby you shine so bright

by trobedrights



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, au where abed is magical and can see auras, can be read as romantic if you want idrc, i have no idea what to tag this fuck it we ballin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trobedrights/pseuds/trobedrights
Summary: Abed can see people’s auras.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	baby you shine so bright

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and random i just was suddenly struck with the idea and i had to get it out. i’m not super into community anymore but it will always be very special to me especially trobed & abed
> 
> title from starstruck by the scary jokes

Abed can see people’s auras.

The adults say it isn’t real, that it’s part of his “special gift”. (They mean autism. He doesn’t know why they don’t just come out and say it). But it’s not like the lava that he sees when the bad things happen, when Mommy left and when he sees Daddy cry late at night when he thinks Abed’s asleep. He knows the lava is just him being crazy.

The auras, though; the auras are real. And they’re always there. It’s how he knows when he should check in on someone and make sure they’re feeling okay. He can’t really tell by their words or their face, but he can always count on the glow around them to have changed a little when their emotions change. Then all he has to do is figure out what happened.

When Abed gets older, he thinks maybe this really is just a different part of his crazy. Because this kind of thing happens in movies, not in real life, and he knows the difference.

But then he sees Troy’s, and he knows it’s real.

Troy has the brightest aura Abed has ever seen. It almost hurt his eyes when he first saw him. It lights up the room around him, making everyone brighter. Sure, the rest of the study group have some pretty strong ones, too, but they’re nothing compared to Troy’s.

One day, he tells Troy about it. He tells him that he has to promise that he won’t call Abed crazy or leave him. And Troy promises, so he tells him.

When he finishes, Troy’s mouth is open wide. He looks...excited?

“Dude!” he says. “That’s so cool!”

And Abed smiles a little, watching Troy’s aura pulsate around him, glowing like crazy. “Yeah. I guess it is.”


End file.
